


H.I.V.E.

by Saricess



Series: Earth 626 [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, also his character was a villain of the titans in the comics, arrow and legends damien is in the teen titans animated universe because i said so, if damien thought green arrow and the legends were annoying BOY IS HE IN FOR A SURPRISE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: It's been a year after the Brotherhood of Evil and the Teen Titans lives have changed for the better, but that all soon goes down hill as another enemy rises, and his name is Damien Darhk. He has a plan to "cleanse" the world and rebuild it in his image, but just like any other villain, the Teen Titans fight to defeat him.If only if it were as simple as that.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jinx/Wally West, Raven (DCU)/Joseph Wilson, Raven/Joseph Wilson
Series: Earth 626 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	H.I.V.E.

It had been a year since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, since then crimes have decreased, the villains the Teen Titans formally faced were frozen in a prison in France; highly guarded. Some were unfrozen, like the H.I.V.E. students but were still kept in prison, people took pity on their age. The other villains including the leaders were kept in a cell keeping the ice intact; they were deemed too dangerous to walk around in a highly secured prison.

But not only has the action of crime changed but the heroes have as well, even in the one year they had gotten older and more mature, though that isn’t surprising with the battles they have faced. Kid Flash and Jinx had officially became a couple and lived together in Keystone City, it came to a surprise to many members but they all gave their support, Jinx even became friends with Starfire and Raven (Beast Boy was sure magic was involved to get them all to be friends at one point).

Robin and Starfire became official but this wasn’t a surprise for anyone, Kid Flash and Speedy even had a bet to see how long it would take - Speedy won. Everyone supported them, even fans when the news got out, but there were a few fans who were jealous - nothing new.

Jericho and Ravager and joined the main team in Jump City, despite being children of Slade they got along with many members, Robin included. But they were mainly close with Raven, who knew the problems they had with an “evil” father, but everyone noticed that Jericho and Raven may be getting a little more closer.

Raven had banished her father from Earth and destroyed her prophecy, ever since then she has been opening up little by little. She smiles more and allows herself to express emotions, no matter how sad or happy it may be, but still puts a bit of restraint on herself.

Despite the decrease of crimes there was still a little here and there, they had heard of the talks inside of the city with thoughts of the Teen Titans splitting up since there was hardly any crime, and fighting crime was their job. Although the heroes understood this they refused to break apart, they were Teen Titans after all, a family.

Things were going well with the teams and it’s members, for the last past year everything was good.

Or so they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched suits and got strangely attracted to neal mcdonough and then found out that he played a dc character in arrow and legends of tomorrow. I've only watched the episodes with him in it and have a good grasp on his character, and i'm starting to watch legends (tried arrow but i couldn't).
> 
> i found it interesting that the comic book character of damien is actually a titans enemy and i would love for him to meet the teen titans and see how he would interact with them, so i decided to write this. i also created my own earth where this takes place :)
> 
> i apologise for the prologue for being so short, the chapters will be MUCH longer ;)


End file.
